


終於

by sashach



Series: 史蒂夫的霹靂嬌娃 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Compliant, Chinese Translation, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 《復仇者聯盟 4：終局之戰》後的修補文（但更像是官方正史的擴展並導向快樂小甜餅）。請閱讀前面的作者按語了解詳情！





	終於

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/gifts).
  * A translation of [It's Been A Long Time Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596734) by [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87). 



> 劇透！
> 
> ～
> 
> 劇透！
> 
> ～
> 
> 劇透！
> 
> ～
> 
> 我覺得電影有多處是開放式結局，可隨你解讀，其實不失為一件好事。所以這是我對官方正史結尾的想法：史蒂夫離開五分鐘後又再回來。
> 
> 提醒一下，我腦補盾冬有時候會有開放式關係，在我看來蠻符合官方正史，所以內文有一點點暗示。 ❤

「記住了，史蒂夫。」布魯斯謹慎地說。「你得把每一顆寶石歸還到被取走時的確切時間。」

「我會的。」史蒂夫從布魯斯手中接過那個鐵製公事包，答道。他回頭看了看巴奇和山姆，才踏上那座全新設計的量子平台。

巴奇看著史蒂夫深深吸了一口氣，當他的目光再次與巴奇對視時，巴基確保給他一個安心的微笑。史蒂夫目不轉睛地看著他。「我會回來的。」他說。

巴奇的笑容越發燦爛。「我知道。」

「好吧。」史蒂夫對布魯斯點點頭。「我們來吧。」量子裝顯現，套在他身上，頭盔覆蓋他的頭和臉。

布魯斯啟動機器。「你慢慢來。」他對史蒂夫叫道。「對我們來說，就只有五秒鐘。」

「明白。」平台發動，嗡嗡作響，史蒂夫身體緊繃。一秒鐘後，他的身軀逐漸縮小，只在空氣中留下迴旋的軌跡。

然後他便消失了。

巴奇吐了一口氣，緊張之情遠勝於他在史蒂夫面前所表現的。

他們之前討論過：他知道可能性有哪些，他要史蒂夫選擇自己心中所想的。

只要他最後再次回家。

山姆小聲地清清喉嚨，在他身邊挪了一下。他一定也很緊張。

布魯斯已經準備轉動控制器，扳上開關。「好。」他宣佈道。「準備把他帶回來，倒數計時，三、二、一⋯⋯」

平台嗶嗶響，在空氣中排出一些閃光，卻沒有史蒂夫。

巴奇屏住呼吸。出於本能，他環顧四周尋找他的身影。

「他在哪裡？」山姆憂心地問。

「他應該在這裡。」布魯斯抬頭說道，神色驚慌。

巴奇輕輕地推了推山姆，也向布魯斯示意。

湖岸邊的長凳上坐著一個男人，身子背對著他們。

山姆吐出明顯的一口氣，顯然放心了。

巴奇也有同樣的感覺，可是當他注意到擺在長凳旁邊的圓盤時，他知道那是什麼意思。

「去吧。」他往史蒂夫的方向示意，對山姆說。

山姆剛開始看來很訝異，卻還是順從地往長凳走去，轉頭面對他。

巴奇看見山姆微笑，接著他和史蒂夫開始說話。巴奇在一旁等待，希望山姆會答應。

布魯斯也一起看著。「那是史蒂夫？」他柔聲地問。

巴奇點頭，當他看見山姆接過盾牌，套在手臂上試戴的時候，他笑了。

「好，問題解決了。」他小聲地說。

聽見有腳步聲接近，巴基轉過身。來者別無他人，正是弗瑞，斜著眼看他。

「我可以跟他說句話嗎？」弗瑞說道，卻不是在徵求同意。

巴奇聳起一邊肩膀。他可以多等幾分鐘。

弗瑞向坐在長凳上的史蒂夫走去的時候，山姆帶著盾牌走過來。

巴ㄒ咧著嘴對他笑。「很適合你。」

山姆看來有些震驚，但他回以一個微笑。「可能需要一些時間適應。」

「別擔心。」巴奇說道。「你會得到協助的。」

山姆好奇地看著他，眉頭糾結一起。「你早知道這件事。」

「嗯嗯。」

「那⋯⋯」山姆回頭看了看岸邊，弗瑞還在那裡跟史蒂夫說話。「那至於⋯⋯？我以為你們兩個⋯⋯？」

巴奇微笑。「我們是啊。」

「可是⋯⋯他變老了？」山姆說。

「他回家了。」巴奇答道。

山姆看似還想再說些什麼，但他只是聳聳肩。「那好吧。」

他們一起在氛圍友好的沈默中等待。弗瑞和史蒂夫把話說完後，在草坪上昂首闊步，向他們走來。

巴奇注意到弗瑞的確是在昂首闊步。

「好。」弗瑞大聲地說。他看了看山姆手上的盾牌，又看著他們兩人。「你們兩個明天早上第一件事就是去報到。今天就休息吧。」

「向誰報到？」弗瑞離開後，山姆問道。

「我。」史蒂夫緩步走向他們，說道。

巴奇向前迎接他，一隻手臂環住他的腰作為支撐。

「我可以自己走。」史蒂夫抗議道，臉上卻是笑容，自己也伸出手臂摟住巴奇。

「哇，你看起來真的好老。」巴奇取笑道，笑得很快樂。

「那我是不是銀髮帥哥？」史蒂夫也打趣地說。

「比較像是白髮帥哥。」巴奇答道。「沒關係，我可以幫你染頭髮。」

史蒂夫開懷大笑，兩人一起走向山姆和一個表情非常困惑的布魯斯。

「等等，我要向你報到？」山姆問史蒂夫。

「嗯，剛開始的時候。」史蒂夫說。「看你們兩個一起出勤合作的情況。」

山姆瞄了巴奇一眼。「等等，你的意思是⋯⋯就我跟他？」

史蒂夫這傢伙笑得合不攏嘴。

巴奇覺得有必要出聲抗議。「我沒那麼糟。」他說道。「反正呢，史蒂夫比較像是我們在通訊處的個人助理。」

「不對，比較像是你們的指揮官。」史蒂夫強調道。

「比較像是被美化的秘書。」巴基反駁，兩人開始並肩走回基地。「你可以戴一個小型耳機組，坐在位子上銼指甲。」

史蒂夫的手牢牢地抱住巴奇的腰，疼愛地捏了捏。「可以啊，沒什麼不好的。」他得意地說。「嘿，我在七零年代看了一部叫《霹靂嬌娃》（Charlie’s Angels）影集，給了我很多靈感⋯⋯」

「喔，不。」山姆咕噥。「我改變想法了！你可以拿回你的盾牌。」

「不許退貨！」史蒂夫對他喊道。「你現在是隊長了，自己看著辦。」

「我到底接了什麼爛差事啊。」山姆哀嘆。

巴奇放聲大笑，身體貼著史蒂夫。「我很高興你回來了，渾球。」他悄聲說道。

「我也是，小巴。」史蒂夫對他說。「你知道我永遠都會回家，回到你身邊的。」

**Author's Note:**

> 作者按：就我而言，漫威官方正史確認進入美國隊長山姆、指揮官羅傑斯，還有超屌巴基領域了（直到史蒂夫再次逆齡，因為這種事總會在某個時間點發生。）
> 
> 希望你喜歡這塊小甜餅，我才剛看完電影，請原諒我寫得如此倉促的故事。
> 
> 我可是非常期待美隊山姆，幫手巴基和幕後推手史蒂夫喔！:D 史蒂夫的霹靂嬌娃！
> 
>  
> 
> 譯者按：我呢，我是覺得電影大致好看，但超不爽結尾。本文翻譯如有問題，請務必讓我知道。謝謝！


End file.
